transcendantgeminifandomcom-20200215-history
Roxas
Roxas, the Key of Destiny, is a former member of Organization XIII, along with Xion, Axel, and Demyx. He was born when Sora released his own heart in order to restore Kairi's. Although Sora's heart was soon restored, Roxas continued to endure and exist, oblivious to Sora's existence for most of his life. He has the ability to use the Keyblade, and wields light, using it to direct rays that strike opponents with great power. He used to be able to command Samurai Nobodies. Roxas's Alternate Title represents his blue eyes, and represents Sora and Ventus's names having something to do with the sky or wind. Story 1st Series Roxas does seem to have a connection with another character from the 1st series, but his name and realation to Roxas has yet to be reavealed. 2nd Series Roxas does seem to play a role in the Second Series, being mistaken for another character. 3rd Series Roxas plays a very big role in the 3rd Series, being one of it's main protagonists. His story starts off with him battling against Xion, and trying to presuade her to not fight him, but not being able to convince Xion. Roxas then sees a blonde girl (accidentally mistaking her for Larxene) but then realizing that the girl had longer blonde hair and looked to be shorter than her as well. The mysterious blonde girl then seemly realizes what is wrong with Xion, and takes the darkness from her that was controlling her actions, ultimately saving Xion from her fate of dieing. After the strange girl takes the darkness from Xion, the girl disappears, and the glass floor Roxas and Xion were standing on disapates, and they both fall to the ground. Catching Xion, Roxas asks her franticly if she's ok, trying to find the girl that helped them, but not seeing where she went. Both of them teleport back to the Castle That Never Was, walking into the Grey Area Xion is greeted by Demyx. Demyx in responce to seeing her hugs Xion (very) tightly, saying that he was "worried about her" (which is odd for him to say, because of Demyx being a Nobody, making him incapable of feeling emotions) and "never go off and do that again." Then, for a split moment, Xion looks at Demyx's face, only to see his eyes were a light gray color, instead of the normal bright Green color. This only happens for a few seconds, because when she blinks Demyx's eyes go back to normal. He says that she seems tired (because of the strange look Xion shot him), so Xion goes back to her room and seemingly sleeps through the night and into the next day around dinner time. She gets woken up by a knock on her door from Axel. Axel then walks into her room, first teasing her about the new greeting Xion used (her saying "Ohi" to him instead of "Hello"), and telling her that he was also worried about her. He then proceeds to say that it's almost time to eat dinner, suggesting that she "get her lazy behind out of bed." Xion on her way to the dining hall, Demyx sees her, running over to Xion he asks light-heartedly "Hey! I'd imagine it would always be a pain in the neck to sit in the back right?" Then proceeds to tell her that he had asked Xigbar to ask Xemnas if it was ok to sit in Luxord's seat at the rectanglular table (since he wasn't at the castle for unknown reasons). Xion happily agrees, and tugs Demyx along by the hand to the dining hall. While eating dinner, Xemnas says Xion's name (though, he calls everyone by their numbers, excluding Saix) and says to her "You should have never come back" and that the organization was "Through with her." This outrages Roxas, and he stands up for his friend in protest. After arguing with Xemnas for a few moments, Roxas becomes fed up with Xemnas and storms out of the Castle That Never Was. Axel and Xion race after him, and so does Demyx, only to be stopped by Xemnas warning him that if he leaves he'll be "Just as traitorous as the lot of them." Roxas then runs into Axel, him trying to warn Roxas about betraying the organization. Roxas coldly replies "No one would miss me." But before he gets the chance to teleport away (unlike in the canon cutscene) Axel exclaims in responce that he would miss Roxas. Xion also at this point catches up with both of them and says the same thing to Roxas. Strangely, Roxas doesn't believe them and quickly runs away from Axel and Xion, leaving them to chase after him again, but eventually they lose sight of him and look around for a while trying to find him. Axel then gets the idea to search around Twilight Town to try to find Roxas. After the duo teleport there (albeit after a bit of searching) Xion sees a hooded figure running from out of the corner of her eye, and she believes this figure was Roxas, so, again, Xion chases after Roxas, but Axel was confused as to why she just ran off like that, and ended up following her but slightly slowly. As Xion chases after Roxas, they end up on the top of the Clock Tower. At this point, Roxas is acting even more strange, asking why Xion and Axel would bother chasing him and that Xion and Axel were "Lying" about caring about him. Xion also notes that his voice sounded different, which is a reference to another character later introduced. Roxas then summons his keyblades, Oathkeeper & Oblivion (which is interesting to note, since he is unable to summon two keyblades since Xion is alive) and lunges at Xion. Xion reluctantly summons her keyblade, the Kingdom Key, and the two start to fight. After a few moments, Roxas teleports away again, leaving Xion by herself. Axel then shows up at this moment (probably seeing the two of them fight for only a few seconds) and asks if she was ok and makes sure she isn't hurt. Xion mainly feels worried about Roxas at this moment, because she is now realizing (partially) that something's wrong with Roxas. About Fifteen minutes later, Xion spots Roxas again, but this time away from the Clock tower on a street in the middle of the town. Roxas is surprised to see them asking them that they came looking for him, most likely wondering why they would do that. Xion and Axel in responce say that they're all friends and that "The Organization's got just as much of a problem with me as they do with you, if you're a traitor." Axel then explains to the three that they'll need to change clothing, since the Black Cloaks they are wearing are quite obvious and make them stand out. So Axel hands 2,000 munny to both Xion and Roxas and tells them to buy "Normal" clothing. The idea of being "Normal" confuses both Xion and Roxas, but they go along with it anyway. After a bit of time, they all show up in "Normal" clothing, Axel had on a white t-shirt and blue pants. Roxas had a black shirt and tan pants on, and Xion had a white jacket with a hood and jeans. Axel in responce to Xion's new attire was that it was "Very original", but obviously being sarcastic when he said this. Xion also makes the comment jokingly that Roxas looked "Uncomfortable." Axel also (miraculously) found three vacant houses in Twilight Town, all three of them being next to each other. Roxas took the house in the middle, Xion took the house on the far right, and Axel took the house on the far left. Axel also says to the younger nobodies that they were going to go on things called "Field Trips" where the three would explore different parts of Twilight Town. The next day, (and all three of them back in their Organization Cloaks for unknown reasons) Axel takes Xion and Roxas to the Old Mansion, which seemed to be abandoned. When the three walked into the mansion, Xion swore that it felt like someone was "watching them" and that they weren't the only ones there. Axel goes off to explore another part of the mansion doing something (it is unknown yet what he did), and left Xion and Roxas alone to wait in the main Lobby for him to return. When he did return, he led them into the Library Room on the Second Floor of the mansion. Axel then opens up the basement area (similiar to what Roxas did in KH2) by drawing a missing symbol in the trinity on the table. He then leads them through the room with the computer (which Roxas smashed in KH2) and into the final room. Axel then explains to Roxas that the real reason he brought them there is that he wants to see if Roxas can use the Duel Wield ability (though this would normally be impossible for Roxas to do since Xion is alive, but it is explained later why he is able to use this ability). So Axel then challenges Roxas to a battle, and, reluctantly (even though Xion tried to plead with them to not fight) Roxas summons his keyblade, the Kingdom Key, and the battle starts. The battle is ultimately the same battle from Kh2, except throughout the battle Xion worries about them, hoping that none of them get hurt. Halfway through the battle, Roxas de-summons his keyblade, and re-summons two keyblades, Oathkeeper & Oblivion. Axel then eases out of his battle-attitude and back into his care-free persona. But Roxas for some reason kept attacking Axel, as if the keyblades he summoned changed his personality. Xion desperately yells for Roxas to stop attacking Axel, and when she does, Roxas's keyblades disapeared leaving behind just a Kingdom Key, and he was ultimately confused at what just happened. Roxas also felt disapointed when Axel told him he had Duel Wielded but he couldn't remember it or control this ability at will. That night, the trio went home and slept. And it's also important to note, the sun was starting to set. Which is impossible in Twilight Town, because the world is supposed to be always in a constant Sunset. Xion woke up in the middle of the night, first discovering that the sunset was gone and replaced with a night sky. Xion then proceeds to walk outside and goes over to Roxas's house to see that his door was unlocked and that he wasn't home. She then sees Roxas in front of the Clock Tower summoning his keyblade over and over again trying to summon both his Oathkeeper and Oblivion. She brushed this off, and figured he'd go to bed soon. The next morning she woke up to Axel telling her that Roxas stayed up all night and passed out in front of the Clock Tower to be found by him that morning. Axel then gives Xion the task of buying them Breakfast, to which she wonders if Sea Salt Ice Cream would be ok as breakfast. As she shows up at the place where her, Roxas, or Axel would usually buy Ice Cream, she sees a man standing at the shop with an Organization cloak on and the hood covering his head. Axel then sneaks up behind Xion (though this was accidental) and asks Xion who the man was with the Org Cloak on. Xion then runs over to where the figure was standing, and heard him saying half-to-himself-half-out-loud "What flavor of Ice Cream is Sea Salt?" Xion then yanks his hood off, startling the nobody. Demyx then hugs Xion again (this time not as tight as the last hug) and apologizes for what happend saying that he "would get lonely there with no one to talk to" and that he "didn't think it was fair how Xemnas treated" Xion. She also makes the obvious observation, telling Demyx that she thought he seemed nervous (which again is odd for a nobody due to him not having any emotions). He responds saying that he's "afraid Xemnas is gonna bring other Organization Members to bring them back (to the castle)." Xion reassures him by saying that it's highly unlikely they'd do that, since it would be one member against the four of them. Xion then tugs Demyx along by the hand to meet back up with Roxas. They all talk for a while, to which Xion mentions about the Mansion that the trio had visited the previous day. Axel then shows up with the ice cream and the four friends go to eat Ice Cream on top of the Clock Tower. Xion then proceeds to ask Axel if it's alright if they can all go to the Mansion again tomorrow, except bring Demyx along this time. Axel thinks for a moment, but says in response that the trio can go back to the mansion, but Demyx cannot join them. Demyx seemed slightly disapointed, but he tried not to show it. Xion figures that there is a specific reason why Demyx can't go with them to the mansion, but she never fully figures it out. The next day as Axel, Roxas, and Xion were on their way to the mansion, Demyx begged Axel to let him go with them. Axel still refused, telling him that they'd be back in about 2 hours. As the three start on their way, Xion feels slightly bad for Demyx, so she sneaks over to him and tells him to "follow them if he wants." She explains that it would be a good idea for Demyx to be there incase something bad happened and they needed help. Xion then catches up with Axel and Roxas, with Demyx slowly following behind them. When the trio make it back to the room they were in before, Larxene was standing there waiting for them. She immediately starts attacking them, and states that she was sent there by Xemnas and Saix to bring the three of them back to the Castle. Demyx then later joins the battle, being slightly shocked and scared to see Larxene. She cheerfully greets Demyx (but not in a friendly way) and starts attacking all four of them. Her main tactic in this fight was to rely on her lightning fast movements to dodge attacks and to make the allies attack each other instead of attacking her, which seemed to work flawlessly. Axel then uses his Ultimate Attack, (which is an attack that a nobody uses their full being in, and upon using the attack the nobody disappears) and tries to kill Larxene using this attack, but instead she quickly teleported out of the way, causing Xion to get trapped in the attack. The attack that Axel used is called Fire Coffin where the victim is trapped in a coffin made out of dark colored charred wood that closes in around them, and with a barrier of fire protecting the coffin. Demyx and Roxas franticly try to break the coffin to realease Xion from it, but Axel states that if he destroys the coffin before it crushes the victim, he'll disappear. Demyx tries to reassure both Axel and Xion saying that him and Roxas will be able to break through the coffin. Larxene seemed very pleased at this outcome, and decided to go back to the castle (though she never completed her "Mission" she thought that killing one of them was better then nothing). So she teleported away, leaving the four nobodies in their choatic situation. Axel then decides that he'd rather him die then Xion, he destorys the Coffin, and fades away to darkness. The remaining nobodies remain silent in complete shock and dismay. Roxas's extreme emotions towards what had just happened seemed to attract the spirit of someone close to his heart from the past, causing the spirit to give Roxas it's power. Appearance As Sora's Nobody, Roxas's facial features closely resemble his, including his bright blue eyes, body build, and spiky hair (though it is not difficult to set them apart in the actual game). In contrast to Sora's brown hair, Roxas's is a golden blond. His hair style also separates them, as the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. When in Organization XIII, Roxas wore the usual Black Coat, with a number of small differences. His pants were different, looking more casual, and loose. He also did not tuck the legs of his pants into his boots like the other members did, though Roxas's "boots" more resembled black versions of his street shoes, and may not have been knee-high like the other members'. Roxas's cloak had a vague resemblance to the ones worn by Xigbar and Demyx, with slightly pointed shoulders and slightly close-fitting sleeves. Personality Unlike normal Nobodies, Roxas does seem to posess some emotions (due to the posession of Ventus's heart). He may also share emotions with another character in the series. He seems very short-tempered and easy to anger, but overall a nice guy and a good friend. He cares about Xion and Axel greatly, and would do anything for them. He may also have some feelings toward Xion, but this has yet to be confirmed. Roxas also knows how to use words to express his emotions, and doesn't care about the consiquences of saying rude or mean things when he's angry. He also seems to have more of a dark demeanor then that of his human counterpart. Instances of Roxas feeling emotions are as follows (Including Canon and Non-Canon Feelings) *He screams and angrily attacks DiZ when the latter taunts him and continues to strike at the entity after realizing that it was just a digital image. *He destroys Ansem's computer in the Old Mansion in anger after recovering his memories. *He happily holds up the Champion Belt after winning the Struggle tournament. *When he sees Hayner, Pence, and Olette hold up the Crystal Orbs he gave them, he looks sad after realizing he lost his, probably feeling left out. *Beforehand, he tried to cheer Hayner up right after beating him. *He respectfully accepts his fate and rejoins with Sora after seeing him despite initial refusal to do so. *He continues to apologize to Hayner for disappointing the gang. *When Sora, Donald, and Goofy depart from Twilight Town upon awakening from their year long sleep and after Roxas merged with Sora, a tear drops from Sora's eyes as he says bye to Hayner, Pence, and Olette, indicating that it was Roxas who was crying inside Sora. *He is truly sad when he hears that there were no survivors from Castle Oblivion, and greatly relieved when Axel appears to him alive and well. *He is overjoyed when Axel returns from his mission from Castle Oblivion and says that he was worried about him. *He worries about Xion when she goes to sleep. *He yells in rage at Saïx when he calls Xion a 'creature' or 'it'. *He yells "Stop!" in a horrified manner when Axel and Xion start fighting. *He sheds tears after Xion's death. (Non Cannon feelings) *He feels worried about Xion greatly after her almost death experiance. *He tells Xion that he'll protect her when she says she's scared when they first walk into the forest leading to the old Mansion. *He feels saddened when Axel tells him that he can't Duel Weild at will. *He feels responceable for Axel's death, and also feels extremely angry and depressed. Abilities Since Roxas's complete being's heart is made up of two Keyblade wielders' hearts, Roxas can dual-wield Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. In battle, he also uses light, becoming a phenomenally dangerous foe. He can levitate his Keyblades in the air and whirl and spin them rapidly, showing a great deal of proficiency and skill with the blades, and can also counter any extended combo with a more powerful one of his own, even creating a ring of damage just by twirling them in a circle. Roxas most noteably has the abliity to duel-weild in the 3rd series of Transcendant Gemini with Xion still being alive, which the reason behind this is because he's borrowing a keyblade from someone else close to his soul. Trivia *It is completely possible for Roxas to have feelings towards Xion, unlike normal KH. This is unknown as of now. *Roxas's personality is slightly different, the only difference is that he's slightly more protective and talktative. Category:Kingdom Hearts Canon Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:3rd Series Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Main Protagonists